


Reach out in trust

by Dani_Bond



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jarrich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Bond/pseuds/Dani_Bond
Summary: It's been a long time coming. Literally. Or rather, it's been a long time since Richard has come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most smut I've ever written and I apologize for how bad it is. I don't know why I wrote it but maybe someone will enjoy it??

It's been a long time coming. Literally. 

 

Or rather, it's been a long time since Richard has come. 

 

Richard has never connected with anyone like this before. Normally, human contact was not his forte but he could get down with this. He just needed some private time, some relaxation, without Pied Piper or the guys getting inside his head with pestilent thoughts and reminders and advice on how to run his own goddamn company. He just needed release, and he never thought he'd be in this situation now, but it felt fucking good. 

 

At first, Richard was just thankful for some make out action but, as the night progressed, they became more and more into it - hands were exploring each other's body. He was being touched and it felt safe and hot. They needed to address just how horny they both were. 

 

Now, Richard was sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed. His heart was racing. He wasn't quite sure how he got there. Richard couldn't believe that an actual, real-life human being genuinely wanted to be on their knees in front of him, making out with a complete and total idiot. 

 

_It's pleasurable, it doesn't matter who's in front of you, stop overthinking this. This feels good._

 

Richard closed his eyes as he could feel the kisses move from his lips to his neck, staying there for awhile to suck on that sweet spot just above the collarbone. He put his hands hesitantly on their lower back. When he felt two hands beginning to rub up and down his inner thighs, Richard boldly squeezed their ass. A pleasant noise escaped their lips, though they resumed touching Richard just as quickly. The same soft lips that were roaming his skin now, kissing gently yet needy in a harmonious manner that only increased Richard's drive. He could feel the wisps of hair on his chin. The smell of their shampoo was revitalizing, a crisp cucumber scent perhaps. Richard was almost distracted by the refreshing smell, he didn't realize how sensual that spot was for him. 

 

_This is why people like getting hickeys 'cause -_

 

That thought was cut off by his own moan. It was loud and breathy, the kind that started at the back of the throat but was released effortlessly with the right touch. 

 

_Definitely did not think my nipples were that sensitive._

 

The feeling of urgency and wetness on his nipples just spiralled into more desire. The twisting motion circled his nipples and he was undoubtedly headed towards a strong orgasm. Richard needed to get off. He could feel his erection rising and straining in his pants. His nipples received their last moment of attention with one final suck and pull each while a hand rubbed his bulge through the material. 

 

Richard's excitement was palpable. There was a tingling, anticipatory sensation in the room and they appreciated creating this together. In fact, they craved it - they felt like they needed to join together in this act tonight. 

 

Finally, Richard's pant were unzipped, boxers pulled down, and his throbbing cock had some room to breathe. He put his hands behind him onto the bed to steady himself. He leaned back slightly in an attempt to relax and let this blowjob happen. He wasn't exposed for long before the tip was being suckled on. Richard was in a daze as he felt his shaft being licked from the base up. That steamy move was used on what felt like every possible angle on his cock. His balls were being played with, again in the gently but needy sense. They were being cupped and cradled when not being sucked occasionally. It was a cycle of these extremely hot actions and Richard was beginning to lose his mind, he was getting very close to coming. 

 

His pre-cum leaked and it was immediately licked up. The head of his penis was receiving attention once again. Richard was feeling dizzy, a happy kind of dizzy that allowed his problems melt away. 

 

When Richard thought it couldn't get better, he felt his whole cock being swallowed. Richard reached out and entwined his fingers into their hair. Slowly, they found a rhythm and they thrusted into each other. They respectfully picked up speed. 

 

_Please. Faster, faster, faster._

 

The smacking and gurgling sounds only motivated for more passion. Richard's breathing grew to a crescendo of enjoyable groans. It was building and increasing into the release that Richard had been begging for all night. 

 

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! Yes, Jared!" Richard cried out as he arched his back and orgasmed intensely. His eyes were closed tightly and he was gasping to regain his regulated breathing as he fell flat onto the bed. 

 

There was some peace and quiet for only an instant when Richard heard a single cough. He opened his eyes, sat up, and instantaneously realized his fuck-up. 

 

Richard had no one to blame but himself. Even alcohol couldn't take the fall for this one. He was inebriated and people do stupid shit all the time, but _this_ , it was all his fault. He had just called out Jared's name. 

 

The girl in front of him rose to face Richard, "I'm sorry, did you just scream out 'Jared'?" she questioned. 

 

Richard pursed his lips and said nothing. His lips drew into a thin line and shook his head slightly. 

 

_Please ignore what I just said and can we please continue? Or better yet, let me leave and pretend we've never met and I didn't just do that._

 

She offered a soft smile and patted his right thigh. She seemed like a mix of concerned and amused. 

 

"Look, I'm all for giving head to a gay or bi or whatever person if that's what you want, but I am so not down to help you cheat on this 'Jared' fellow." She raised her eyebrows accusingly, attempting to coax Richard into telling the truth. 

 

Richard was taken aback. 

 

_Why does everyone think I'm gay? Granted, I just called out a dude's name while orgasming but that's besides the point._

 

Richard blinked rapidly. He realized that she was still giving him the 'explain yourself' look. 

 

He stammered, "I'm single, I'm not seeing anybody. And I'm definitely not romantically involved with Jared. Yeah, I mean, sure, we're partners." 

 

_Goddamnit words. Sentences._

 

Richard winced, "Not like that, that's not what you think." He shook his head vigorously and chewed on his lip in thought. 

 

_Why did I say it like that?_

 

She smiled knowingly. Richard didn't like the twinkle in her eye, as if she could possibly understand what it meant to be partners with someone like Jared - strictly professional, platonic partners with Jared. 

 

_This is too confusing, traumatizing, and all around embarrassing._

 

"Maybe, I should go. This was, um, nice." Richard zipped up his pants. He found his shirt and gathered his things. He stumbled away awkwardly. 

 

She laughed aloud and waved Richard off, "Understood. You've got issues to deal with, my friend. Best of luck to you." 

 

\--- 

 

Richard thanked the Uber driver and solemnly walked up the path to the hacker hostel. He attempted to quietly unlock the front door, but his shaking hands and jangling keys were not helping the situation. 

 

_How the fuck did Jared get inside my head?_

 

As he slowly opened the door, it creaked faintly. Richard cautiously paused before continuing to swing the door open. He tiptoed into the house and closed the door softly behind him. Richard needed alone time to reflect right now and the last thing he wanted was to be bothered by the guys. 

 

In this house however, no one understands the concept of privacy and personal boundaries. 

 

The lights turned on in a flash and Richard was momentarily blinded. Erlich appeared from his right, smacked his back reassuringly and directed him to their workspace. Gilfoyle and Dinesh were in their usual spots, arms folded, waiting patiently (which doesn't happen with the two of them, especially when they're antagonizing one another). 

 

"You were gone long enough for us to only assume you were either murdered or got laid. Naturally, we made a bet out of it." Erlich explained. "So? Really counting on you here, Richard, I've got my eye on a new kimono. I'm vibing that green is my colour this season." 

 

Richard nodded and looked around the room, "You guys couldn't just wait 'til morning like regular roommates? Also it's pretty fucking creepy, the whole sitting in the dark, 'I've been expecting you' bit." 

 

"We were playing video games when we heard the Uber pull up. Believe it or not, our lives don't actually revolve around Pied Piper and you." Dinesh reminded Richard. 

 

"With the exception of Jared." Erlich added. 

 

Dinesh snapped his fingers and pointed to Erlich, nodding in agreement. Erlich immediately shook his head disapprovingly to the hopefully accidental finger guns and motioned for him to cut it out. 

 

"Anyways, I'm sincerely intrigued as to what you were doing. My money was on you were murdered. Clearly, I was wrong and just lost $50." Gilfoyle stated factually. 

 

"Oh, why thanks Gilfoyle, nice to know that it's more likely for me to be murdered than have sex. And that my sex life is only worth $50." 

 

Gilfoyle shrugged. 

 

"Can't call me an ass for stating the obvious." 

 

Richard huffed, "Are you going to at least tell me what the rest of you wagered?" 

 

"I said that you had a public restroom hand job in the bar or whatever you went to. Not the classiest move and I wouldn't expect that from you normally but you seemed down. Whatever makes you come, I respect." Erlich revealed. 

 

Richard was wide-eyed and shifted his gaze to Dinesh. He didn't even want to think about how unsanitary that would be. 

 

"I said that you had a nice make out session then you cried because it happened, which she had to console you about afterwards, and then you thanked her and went on your sorta merry way back here." Dinesh confessed. 

 

"You're only betting that 'cause you want to know if that happens to other people." Gilfoyle countered.

 

"Stop looking into it so deeply, it's just a hypothetical, a guess for what Richard was doing." 

 

"You're right 'cause no one would ever want to make out with you." 

 

"Hey! I could pick up ladies if I wanted to." 

 

"Hmm, not quite. You're not emotionally stable to date and you're not physically strong enough to lift a woman. You're losing on all terms for picking up ladies."

 

"I'm strong enough to fight you and take you down." 

 

"Ok, punch me. I dare you." 

 

"I'm not intimidated." 

 

"Lie." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

Jared appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water. He approached Richard timidly, as if he wasn't invited into the conversation, and handed the glass to him. 

 

"Of course Richard received some lovely action!" he cried proudly. Jared motioned to pat Richard on the shoulder, but retreated his hand clumsily and hid them in his pockets. 

 

Richard blushed, this was probably the most flushed and nervous he's been all night. He propelled forward with the girl he met, completely powered by sexual thoughts and hormones. But with Jared, he was floating around something undefinable so he didn't quite know how to explain those feelings yet. 

 

Jared had a crooked smile now but disclosed earnestly, "I bet that you had really great sex with someone tonight. They're truly lucky to be with you." 

 

Richard held eye contact with Jared.

 

_His eyes are so blue, is that how he got their names mixed up?_

 

They do both share that glimmer in their eye, an attitude along the lines of tenderness mixed in with drive. And they both have pale skin, but most definitely soft skin. And they both have short brown hair, that would feel really nice to touch and play with and entwine his fingers around and - 

 

Erlich whistled, "Do you two need a moment?" 

 

Richard rubbed his temple with his free hand. 

 

"Have a goodnight." Jared simply said to Richard before he turned away and went back into the garage. 

 

No one said anything. 

 

Richard was essentially on autopilot. He took a sip of water, turned to his left, and walked into his bedroom before the guys could react - and more importantly, ask what actually happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil anything but of course Jarrich come together ;) in the next chapter. 
> 
> [That was an awful joke]


End file.
